Field
The present disclosure relates generally to orthopedic walking boots.
Background
It is common that people, especially active and/or frail people, experience a variety of lower leg and ankle injuries. To aid in the treatment of the injuries it is desirable to immobilize the injury, typically above and below the affected joint.
Physicians traditionally will place patients in a cast that will start at the toes and end below the knee in what is called a short leg cast. Physicians have noticed that casts are hot, promote skin itching and will rub the leg when the swelling subsides.
An alternative to the short leg cast is a short leg walker, or a premanufactured walker, that is made of a rigid plastic frame lined with a soft padding to accommodate the leg comfortably. Many times the liner, or soft good, may house a series of air bladders that can be adjusted by the patient to improve the fit and help compress the swelling resulting in less pain and more stability. The walkers can be removed when directed to address skin issues, remove sutures or conduct passive range of motion exercises. Circumferential casts do not offer the luxury of easy on/off.
Walkers are essentially rigid encasing envelopes for the leg that usually immobilize the foot and ankle at a neutral position (or 90 degrees). The patient can walk easiest if the ankle is frozen at 90 degrees, otherwise the patient would be walking on the toes or on the heel. The sole is usually curved from front to back in a rocker bottom fashion to initiate a smoother stride from front to back allowing heel strike, rocking forward then toe-off for a successful step.